


Dreams of

by emiliers



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - Keiichi Sigsawa
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliers/pseuds/emiliers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kino dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January '10.

Sometimes, Kino dreams.

The scenes flash through her mind, completely grey, without a hint of color, like an old movie reel. They are scenes of the past, of a time long gone, nearly forgotten, lurking only in the darkest corners of her mind.

She dreams of a country of adults, dark and shadowed.

She dreams of a name, one that does not suit her anymore, one that is long gone from her memory.

She dreams of a kind man that tells her of his travels and of the neverending journey ahead.

She dreams of Hermes, telling her about speed and balance.

Sometimes, Kino dreams about before, about things long past.

_It's said that when people see birds flying in the sky, they feel an urge to go on a journey._

Sometimes, Kino dreams about what could've been but wasn't, about how her life could've played out but didn't.

_I'm afraid if I stay longer than three days, I'll end up settling down and cease to be a traveler._

And, sometimes, Kino does not dream at all.

_"Hey, what's your name?" asks the motorrad._

_The girl considers the question for a moment before answering, her voice surprisingly strong._

_"Kino. I'm Kino."_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreams Of by Emiliers [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189209) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
